Bài học về con chuột
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch. Một mẩu chuyện về buổi chiều của Gin và Shiho, 12 năm trước cái chết của Akemi.


**Bài học về con chuột**

**Tác giả**: Gin The Great

**Người dịch**: Wings89

**Link đến fic gốc: **fanfiction. net /s/2982009/1/Learning_Like_Rats

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan thuộc về Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

><p>Cậu là thành viên trẻ nhất Tổ chức- nghĩa là người nhỏ tuổi nhất được mang bí danh một loại rượu. cậu gia nhập Tổ chức lúc 9 tuổi, và leo đến cấp bậc cao trung ở tuổi 13. Bây giờ, cậu 16 tuổi- và là một trong bảy thành viên cao cấp nhất của Tổ chức. Cậu đã đi tối với ông trùm, đi chơi với Vermouth nhiều lần, tự tay xử lý nhiều kẻ phản bội, thậm chí còn có fan hâm mộ cực trung thành là Vodka.<p>

Để sống vì danh tiếng của mình, cậu phải tìm kiếm, trừng trị nhiều kẻ thù, gián điệp, đặc vụ FBI- những kẻ luôn gây trở ngại cho Tổ chức, đồng thời cũng giành thời gian ra ngoài với Vermouth thường xuyên hơn ( đến khi cậu ko cần dựa vào cô ta để leo lên nấc thang trong Tổ chức nữa), và, quan trọng hơn bất cứ điều gì khác, là làm ông trùm được hài lòng.

Việc luôn giữ cho Ngài luôn trong tâm trạng tốt-là điều khó khăn nhất để làm, đặc biệt là khi Ngài muốn cậu sử dụng "tiếng tăm" của mình trong Tổ chức vào việc trông một đứa trẻ bốn tuổi.

Cái thứ chết dẫm nào đang diễn ra trong đầu Ngài ấy khi ra lệnh cho cậu phải giành nguyên một ngày với con bé để " dẫn nó tham quan xung quanh"?

Một đứa trẻ bốn tuổi thì có thể làm cái quái gì trong thư viện, phòng tra tấn và phòng thí nghiệm- ngoại trừ việc bới tung tất cả và làm nó lộn xộn lên?

Con bé chắc chắn là một đứa trẻ thông minh, cậu nhận ra sự khôn ngoan từ trong đôi mắt xanh sáng, cách con bé cư xử và những lời nói của nó từ nãy đến giờ. Có lẽ những người quản lý đã dạy nó một số lý thuyết cơ bản, để nó lập lại khi được hỏi.

_Ít nhất thì con bé cũng dễ dàng điều khiển, và trông cũng xinh xắn dễ nhìn,_Gin nghĩ.

Nếu như trái tim cậu không phải làm bằng đá, những gợn sóng thích thú của trong cậu sẽ đặt lên mái tóc nâu đỏ mềm mại, đôi mắt xanh nghiêm túc đang tỉ mẩn thăm dò xung quanh, và cả cái cách im lặng lạnh lùng của con bé. Sherry chắc chắn có tính cách trầm tĩnh và tất cả mọi thứ đều hơn người chị- một đứa bé khó chịu, luôn phiền nhiễu đòi ra ngoài ngắm hoa, lá, mặt trời, gào lên là " Wellllllllllll, đẹppppp wá á". Cậu đã từng phải trông chừng con bé ngốc nghếch đó vào lúc cậu 9 tuổi, mặc dù thực sự, cậu ghét nó từ cái nhìn đầu tiên!

Đứa trẻ tóc nâu đỏ, trái ngược với chị mình, thực sự đáng yêu. Nó đã ngồi lặng lẽ hai giờ trước máy tính, lướt web để tìm kiếm những khám phá khoa học mới. Tất nhiên nó ko hiểu tất cả những gì nó đọc. Nhưng thực tế, việc nó đọc được những thứ ấy cũng đủ ấn tượng lắm rồi.

Gin nhắm mắt lại và ngả người vào ghế- đó là một chiếc ghế sắt, nơi những tên phản bội trong tổ chức sẽ bị ấn ngồi vào và tra tấn đến chết. Thế nên, nó ko đặc biệt thoải mái. Nhưng cậu đã không hề được nghỉ ngơi vào đêm qua, và giờ là giây phút hiếm hoi để bắt đầu một giấc ngủ ngắn. Cô bé con tóc nâu đỏ kia nhìn rất vô hại, sẽ không thể gây ra bất cứ mối nguy hiểm nào...

Cảm thấy có cái gì đó đụng chạm vào ngực mình, Gin dần thức dậy và nhìn xuống cơ thể mình, cổ tay lẫn cổ chân đã được dán chặt vào ghế bằng những sợi dây da mà tổ chức vẫn thường sử dụng để trói kẻ phản bội. Cô bé tóc nâu đỏ đang đứng trước mặt cậu, đang nghiêng đầu qua một bên như thể cân nhắc xem có cần buộc thêm dây da ngang qua người hay không. Khi Gin vừa mở miệng định nguyền rủa, thì bàn tay nhỏ bé đã vung về phía trước với tốc độ nhanh đáng ngạc nhiên, và buộc Gin im lặng với một nùi vải trong miệng. Để Gin bị mất tinh thần hơn nữa, cô bé cầm khẩu súng lục của cậu trên trên và nheo mắt nhìn nó đầy hứng thú.

"Họ nói với em là anh bắn rất giỏi", cô bé nói, xoay khẩu súng một vòng đùa nghịch với nó. Nhưng có điều gì đó khó chịu trong biểu hiện của cô bé, cũng như cử động chính xác mà chậm rãi.

Hoặc là con bé đã được học cách bắn súng, hoặc con bé này có bản năng sát thủ bẩm sinh và hoàn toàn biết cách xử lý thế nào với một món vũ khí trên tay.

Cha mẹ con nhóc đều đã chết, họ tách rời nó khỏi cô chị- người duy nhất có mối quan hệ thân thiết với nó. Họ buộc nó phải học cả ngày và làm thí nghiệm thay vì chơi các trò chơi trẻ con vô hại như vẽ tranh, búp bê hay đồ hàng... Điều này làm Gin hiểu ra cậu đang nằm trong tay một kẻ tâm thần, không, còn tệ hơn thế, là một đứa trẻ chưa bao giờ được dạy cách phân biệt phải trái, và là người không bao giờ được dạy cách không làm tổn thương đến người khác.

"Em thích học cái này", cô bé nói khẽ với chính mình.

Phải, có lẽ cô nhóc chỉ là một đứa trẻ nhỏ thích chơi đùa xung quanh. Cậu chỉ cần chờ đợi nó chơi chán sẽ thả cậu ra.

Nhưng cô bé đi lững thững đến bàn làm việc, nhẹ nhàng đặt khẩu súng xuống và ngáp. Có lẽ nó đã chơi mệt rồi, Gin nghĩ. Có lẽ những đứa trẻ- giống như nó, sẽ nằm xuống ngủ một chút vào lúc này.

"Em đọc được rằng những nhà khoa học thường thực hiện những thí nghiệm rất thú vị trên mấy con chuột", cô bé thay đổi chủ đề.

Chân mày Gin cong lớn trên trán mình. Nó đã có thể trở nên thú vị, Gin nghĩ. Con bé chỉ là một đứa trẻ với đầu óc chưa ổn định. Con bé nguy hiểm. Nhưng cô bé không nhìn như thể xem việc bắn Gin chỉ để thấy vui. Hơn nữa, cô bé không nhìn ngu ngốc đủ để làm bất cứ việc gì đại loại như thế.

Con bé là một đứa trẻ thông minh với một tâm trí không ổn định.

Nhưng sau đó, con bé đã nói vài điều- đáng lo ngại hơn bất cứ thứ gì mà Gin đã mong đợi được nghe.

"Em đọc thêm rằng, một con chuột có thể học được mọi thứ của một con chuột khác- bằng cách ăn thịt con chuột đó...", con bé ngẩng mặt lên nhìn Gin, đôi mắt xanh lấp lánh những ý muốn tham lam, " Họ đã cho mấy con chuột ăn thịt chính đồng loại của mình. Và mấy con chuột sau đó đã có thể làm được điều mà lũ chuột thức ăn kia từng làm trước đây."

Đôi mắt cô bé đi lang thang quanh căn phòng, và dừng lại trên chiếc hộp tra tấn, trong đó có tất cả các hình cụ khủng khiếp mà tổ chức dùng để "kiểm tra" con mồi. Nhưng cái hộp được để trên kệ cao, quá tầm của con bé.

Nhưng, như Gin đã lo sợ, con bé thậm chí chả thèm chớp mắt lấy một cái, đã kéo lê cái ghế của mình đến bên cạnh chiếc kệ, một cách rất khoa học- đứng lên và lấy cái hộp xuống.

_Nó có thể té_, Gin nghĩ, _có thể sẽ đập đầu xuống đất và bất tỉnh_. Ông Trùm sẽ cử ai đó đi kiếm họ nếu không thấy họ trở về từ chuyến tham quan.

_Đó là một nỗi nhục nhã. Việc này sẽ huỷ hoại mọi danh tiếng của mình._

Nhưng điều đó vẫn tốt hơn là bị ăn sống bởi con chuột tâm thần này.

Tuy nhiên đó là lỗi của mình.

Cậu đã ném tất cả sự thận trọng xuống ống cống, chỉ vì trông con bé này có vẻ hiền lành vô hại. Nếu sau ngày hôm nay mà Gin còn sống, thì đây chính là bài học đắt giá của cậu, và cậu chắc chắn không bao giờ quên được cô bé này đã gây ấn tượng như thế nào bằng những việc làm đối với cậu ta.

Gin phải sớm biết rằng, con nhóc là một phù thuỷ nhỏ.

Dĩ nhiên là con bé sẽ không té. Nó leo xuống chiếc ghế bằng phong cách duyên dáng y hệt như lúc leo lên, và tiến hành việc bày biện các dụng cụ tra tấn kinh dị lên bàn.

"Em thực sự không muốn làm điều này", cô bé nói, " Nhưng anh cũng thấy đó, em thực sự muốn được bắn súng giỏi như anh. Em ko muốn có bất cứ ai đó bắn em, hoặc nee-chan. Em muốn bảo vệ chị ấy, và bảo vệ chính mình khi em lớn lên"

Gin cố gắng thể hiện sự nhẹ nhàng và hiểu biết, nhưng quá khó khăn với đống nùi giẻ trong miệng.

"Em phải làm như vậy", cô bé nói dứt khoát, và bê hộp dụng cụ tra tấn đến bên cạnh Gin, " Em hi vọng anh sẽ không để tâm"

Cơ thể Gin được bao phủ bằng lớp mồ hôi lạnh toát, khi con bé khom xuống, ngón tay lướt trên những món trong hộp, rồi dừng lại ở một con dao nhỏ, sáng loáng và bén ngót.

Nhưng Gin cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn, khi con bé ngừng lại, do dự, nhìn như chết cứng vào cậu. Sau đó, nó đặt con dao lại trong hộp.

"Em chỉ đùa thôi", con bé cười toe toét.

Và Gin có cảm giác rằng, cậu chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy được một nụ cười- tươi sáng và đáng yêu như thế này trên bất cứ gương mặt nào trước đây. Con bé sẽ ko làm tổn thương cậu.

"Anh biết đấy, em ko bao giờ thích đụng vào dao nĩa", con bé giải thích, cắn lên cánh tay cậu.

Con bé không thích cách "nếm thử" cậu như thế này, nó đã nói ngay sau đó, khi con bé lấy mớ nùi giẻ trong miệng cậu ra, giành cho " một cuộc đàm phán".

"Cánh tay của anh đầy mồ hôi, và không có mùi vị ngon như em tưởng tượng", nó nói bình thản.

Bằng cách này, Gin lập tức gào lên nguyền rủa rằng sao nó không thể đối xử với cậu tốt đẹp hơn.

Tất nhiên, con bé biết rõ đây là phòng cách âm. Nhưng cô bé đã phải nhét lại mớ giẻ vào miệng cậu vì không muốn nghe cậu ấy mắng chửi thêm nữa. Gin nên dừng lại và lắng nghe cô bé, nếu cậu còn đủ khôn ngoan.

Cô bé muốn Gin hứa là sẽ thực hiện ba yêu cầu của nó sau khi nó thả cậu ra. Và sau đó, họ sẽ không bao giờ nhắc lại việc này lần nữa.

Sau tất cả mọi việc, Gin không còn sự lựa chọn.

Thứ nhất, cậu ta đã học được bài học rằng, cậu có thể không bao giờ biết chuyện gì sẽ đến trong cái đầu ma quỷ của con bé ( và điều đặc biệt đáng lo ngại bây giờ là, Gin biết con bé đó hiểu rõ không có bất cứ ai có thể nghe thấy họ trong căn phòng tra tấn này).

Thứ hai, Gin biết mình sẽ mất trắng hoàn toàn danh tiếng trong Tổ chức, nếu các thành viên khác phát hiện ra việc cậu đã bị trói chặt trên ghế cùng với nỗi sợ hãi đổ mồ hôi, và lời đe doạ về cái chết- đến từ một con bé bốn tuổi ( Gin ko thể giết nó dù cậu có muốn làm điều này đến bao nhiêu đi nữa, bởi con bé là một thần đồng mà Ông Trùm đặc biệt yêu thích)

Và thứ ba, Phải...Là vì những yêu cầu của con bé không quá khó để đáp ứng.

Mong muốn đầu tiên là con bé muốn Gin thuyết phục Boss cho phép nó đi thăm chị vào ngày sinh nhật sắp tới của chị nó. Gin biết rằng cậu ta sẽ phải làm nhiệm vụ trông trẻ một lần nữa nếu con bé được phép đến thăm con chuột ồn ào kia. Nhưng điều đó vẫn tốt chán so với sự lựa chọn khác có thể thay thế vào ( Sự nhạo báng và chế giễu của Vermouth, những câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn của Vodka,..v..v)

Thứ hai, Gin phải dạy nó cách bắn súng. Tốt thôi, cậu ta rất sẵn sàng, vì nó là một đứa trẻ thông minh tuyệt vời, nên sẽ ko tốn quá nhiều thời gian cho khoá học này.

Tuy nhiên, khi con bé nói với Gin yêu cầu thứ ba, cậu nhận ra rằng nó hầu như không thể thực hiện được.

Và Gin chỉ cần hoàn thành nó, bởi vì con bé nói với cậu rằng, nó đã muốn làm điều đó kể từ khi con bé nhìn thấy cậu lần đầu tiên...và bởi vì cậu đã có một khoảnh khắc yếu đuối trong lúc bị trói chặt vào ghế, kèm lời hứa làm bất cứ việc gì đổi lấy sự tự do...và bởi vì con bé đã thề là sẽ không nói với bất cứ ai việc xảy ra trong căn phòng này. Cô bé sẽ không bao giờ nói với bất cứ ai về việc Gin đã để cho nó làm điều đó với cậu ta. _Không bao giờ!_

_Và Gin không thể tin rằng, cậu thực sự ngồi yên để con bé thắt bím tóc cho mình._

**HẾT**


End file.
